finalfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood
Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood es la segunda expansión del videojuego Final Fantasy XIV, anunciada en el Fan Fest de octubre de 2016 para PC, Macintosh, y PlayStation 4. Su acceso anticipado empezó el 16 de junio de 2017, y su lanzamiento oficial fue el 20 de junio del mismo año. Novedades Contenido * Exploración de la región de Gyr Abania y del continente oriental de Othard, compuestos por las siguientes nuevas áreas: **Una nueva ciudad: Kugane. **Dos nuevos asentamientos: Rhalgr's Reach y Doman Enclave. ** The Fringes ** The Peaks ** The Lochs ** The Ruby Sea ** Yanxia ** Azim Steppe * Dos nuevos oficios: el DPS físico samurai, y el DPS mágico mago rojo. Ambos empiezan al nivel 50. * Introducción del sistema de nado y buceo en las nuevas zonas. * Expansión del inventario a 140 huecos. * Acceso al contenido a incluir en próximos parches mayores 4.X. Instancias * Ocho nuevas mazmorras de salida. * Cinco nuevos desafíos de salida. * Una nueva serie de asaltos avanzados: Omega. * Acceso a las instancias a incluir en próximos parches mayores 4.X. Sistema de combate * El límite de nivel se ha subido a 70. * Ajustes en las habilidades de oficios y roles. * Inclusión de medidores especiales para cada oficio para representar diferentes estados o utilidades. * Renovación de las acciones comunes entre oficios, dependiendo ahora de roles en lugar de por clases. Cambios en el sistema * Fin del soporte para PlayStation 3. Historia Actualizaciones mayores '''Algunos de los ajustes y contenidos de los parches mostrados abajo también afectan a ''A Realm Reborn (2.x) o Heavensward (3.x). ''The Legend Returns'' (4.1) El primer parche de Stormblood, lanzado el 10 de octubre de 2017. Entre sus novedades destacan: right|230px * Nueva mazmorra de la historia principal: Drowned City of Skalla. * El inicio de la nueva serie de alianzas de asalto producida por Yasumi Matsuno: Return to Ivalice, con su primera instancia: '''Royal City of Rabanastre. * Desafíos de alta dificultad para jugadores avanzados: Shinryu's Domain y The Unending Coil of Bahamut. * Misiones de reputación diarias de la tribu Kojin para oficios guerreros y mágicos. * El inicio del tercer arco del inspector Hildibrand. * Expansión del sistema de escuadrones de las Grandes Compañías, permitiendo participar en ciertas mazmorras junto a los reclutas como miembros del grupo. * Introducción del sistema de mudanzas para hogares, y un nuevo distrito residencial en relación a Kugane: Shirogane. * Un nuevo modo PvP: Rival Wings - Astragalos. * Retirada del límite en el Mog Station de un solo "Adventuring Records" de oficios por jugador, permitiendo así poder comprar para cada oficio. ''Rise of a New Sun'' (4.2) El segundo parche de Stormblood, lanzado el 30 de enero de 2018. Entre sus novedades destacan: right|230px * Continuación de la historia principal. * El inicio del arco argumental de la pospartida de los "Cuatro Lores" con la mazmorra Hells' Lid y el desafío The Jade Stoa. * Otra mazmorra opcional introducida: Fractal Continuum (Hard). * Continuación del arco de Omega con los cuatro asaltos del Sigmascape, presentando jefes procedentes de Final Fantasy VI. * Desafíos de alta dificultad para jugadores avanzados: The Jade Stoa (Extreme) y las versiones salvajes de los asaltos Sigmascape de Omega. * Misiones de reputación diarias de la tribu Ananta para oficios guerreros y mágicos. * Introducción de las nuevas armas Relic con el inicio del arco argumental de Eureka, el cual presenta instancias de hasta 144 jugadores que funcionan con reglas especiales. El parche introduce la primera instancia: Anemos. * Más mazmorras disponibles para el sistema de escuadrones de las Grandes Compañías. * Incorporación del sistema "Duty Recorder", en el que los jugadores pueden grabar su participación en ciertos desafíos avanzados. * Nuevo mapa para el modo PvP de clasificatorias del Feast: Crystal Tower Training Grounds. ''Under the Moonlight'' (4.3) El tercer parche de Stormblood, lanzado el 22 de mayo de 2018. Entre sus novedades destacan: right|250px * Nuevo desafío de la historia principal: Castrum Fluminis. * Nueva mazmorra del arco de los "Cuatro Lores": Swallow's Compass. * Continuación del arco de Ivalice con su segundo asalto de alianzas: Ridorana Lighthouse. * Desafíos de alta dificultad para jugadores avanzados: Tsukuyomi's Pain y Weapon's Refrain. * Misiones de reputación diarias de la tribu Namazu para oficios manuales y terrenales. * Nueva mazmorra profunda de niveles 61-70: Heaven-on-High. * Continuación del arco argumental de Eureka con su segunda instancia: Pagos. * Inicio de una serie de misiones opcionales relacionadas con la restauración de Doma mediante un sistema de donación de objetos. * Introducción de la nueva ruleta diaria de asaltos avanzados al Duty Roulette. * Kurenai como nueva clienta del sistema Custom Deliveries. * Introducción de los Cross-world Linkshells, canales de chat para jugadores de diferentes servidores dentro de un mismo centro de datos. ''Prelude in Violet'' (4.4) El cuarto parche de Stormblood, lanzado el 18 de septiembre de 2018. Entre sus novedades destacan: right|250px * Nueva mazmorra de la historia principal: The Burn. * Nuevo desafío del arco de los "Cuatro Lores": Hell's Kier. * Otra mazmorra opcional introducida: Saint Mocianne's Arboretum (Hard). * El cierre del arco de Omega con los cuatro asaltos del Alphascape. * Desafíos de alta dificultad para jugadores avanzados: Hell's Kier (Extreme) y las versiones salvajes de los asaltos Alphascape de Omega. * Continuación del arco argumental de Eureka con su tercera instancia: Pyros. ''A Requiem for Heroes'' (4.5) El quinto parche de Stormblood, dividido en dos partes. La primera parte se lanzó en enero de 2019, y la segunda en marzo del mismo año. Entre sus novedades destacan: right|250px * Nueva mazmorra de la historia principal: Ghimlyt Dark. * El cierre del arco de los "Cuatro Lores" con un nuevo desafío: The Wrath of the Snakes. * El cierre del arco de Ivalice con su tercer asalto de alianzas: Orbonne Monastery. * El cierre del tercer arco de Hildibrand con un nuevo desafío: Kugane Ohashi. * Desafío de alta dificultad para jugadores avanzados: The Wrath of the Snakes (Extreme). * El cierre del arco argumental de Eureka con su cuarta instancia: Hydatos. * Introducción de la primera "mazmorra abierta": Baldesion Arsenal, una mazmorra de alta dificultad accesible bajo ciertas condiciones y requisitos. Esta mazmorra está disponible a través de Eureka Hydatos tras terminar su historia, estando sujeta también a reglas especiales. * Introducción del primer "oficio limitado": el mago azul, diseñado de manera especial para una nueva actividad conocida como el Masked Carnivale. * Posibilidad de visitar otros servidores dentro de un mismo centro de datos a través de las eteritas de las ciudades iniciales. * Redistribución de los servidores con la inclusión de nuevos centros de datos en occidente. Curiosidades * El nombre japonés de la expansión: 紅蓮の解放者 (Guren no Kaihō-sha) se traduce literalmente como "Libertadores del loto carmesí". * Durante su anuncio en el Fan Fest, Naoki Yoshida repitió su costumbre de dar pistas con sus camisetas como hizo durante el anuncio de Heavensward. Vistió una camiseta de Bruja Escarlata como pista de un nuevo oficio (mago rojo). En otro evento vistió una camiseta de Spider-Man (samurai), aunque esta tuvo una conexión bastante rebuscada al ser la pronunciación similar entre el oficio y el nombre "Sam Raimi", director de la trilogía de películas de Spider-Man de los años 2000. Galería FFXIV SB Title Screen.png|Pantalla de título de Stormblood. FFXIV SB Concept.jpg|Ilustración por Yoshitaka Amano. StormbloodJapaneseCoverArtwork.jpg|Ilustración de los personajes principales. FFXIV SB Area Concept 1.jpg|Ilustración de Rhalgr's Reach. FFXIV SB Area Concept 2.jpg|Ilustración de un templo. FFXIV SB Area Concept 3.jpg|Ilustración de Gyr Abania. FFXIV SB Area Concept 4.jpg|Ilustración de Castrum Abania. FFXIV SB Zenos Concept.jpg|Ilustración de Zenos. FFXIV SB Zenos.jpg|Imagen CG de Zenos. Enlaces de interés * [https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/stormblood/ Página oficial de Stormblood] en:Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood pt-br:Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood 14 3 Categoría:Final Fantasy XIV